Lamia (Drag Me to Hell)
The Lamia is the main antagonist of the horror film Drag Me To Hell and is a powerful demon that torments it's victims for three days before ultimately manifesting and literally dragging them into Hell: the demon does so as part of a curse placed on Christine Brown by Sylvia Ganush and is almost unstoppable once it has been unleashed. History The Lamia is an ancient and powerful demon that can be called upon by evil sorcerers or witches, as well as Gypsies who seek revenge on people who have wronged them - once the curse is set the Lamia will haunt the victim for three days and nights before it ultimately opens a portal to Hell and drags them into the fiery pit to suffer an endless torment at the hands of the evil dead. In 1969, the Lamia pursued a young boy known as Juan - whose desparate parents took him to a powerful medium known as Shaun san Dena in hopes she could perfom an exorcism and save his soul, in the process they admit he had stolen a silver necklace from the back of a Gypsy wagon and despite them attempting to give it back but the Gypsies refused. Shaun tried to stop the Lamia but was overpowered as the demon attacked her and the guests, Juan fled in a panick and fell off the staircase to the floor below - which soon splintered apart as a portal to Hell opened up and the Lamia dragged the boy screaming to Hell, prompting a horrified Shaun to swear that some day she and the Lamia would meet again. The Lamia would return in the modern age when a young woman named Christine incured the wrath of an old Gypsy witch known as Sylvia Ganush - who cursed one of the buttons of her coat with the Lamia curse, which resulted in the demon targetting Christine as its next victim. Personality The Lamia is a sadistic, perverted monster that takes delight in its gruesome task of hunting down souls and taking them to Hell - it does so for no apparent reason other than malice and for this reason can be considered to have a "Satanic" personality. The Lamia's cruelty is showcased during the scene when it possesses several people during Shaun's seance - taunting Christine and telling her that she can't appease it, as far as the Lamia is considered, Christine is going to Hell.. in the end the Lamia makes good on this threat. Abilities The Lamia is a powerful supernatural entity capable of altering reality as well as casting horrific illusions and as a demon, can posssess animals and people at will, it can track down its victim using a personal item that has been cursed and will torment them endlessly for three days before ultimately punching a hole through to our world and literally dragging them to Hell, where they will endure endless suffering. Category:Demon Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Faceless Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Possessor Category:Immortals Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Complete Monster Category:Ghosts Category:Supernatural